BlazBlue: Cross Tag Ultimate
'''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Ultimate '''is the sequel to the hit crossover game, BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle coming to Nintendo Switch,PS4, and Steam. The game features the four universes, Arc System's Blazblue, Atlus's Persona 4 Arena, French-Bread's Under Night In-Birth and the Rooster Teeth animated series; RWBY while the other series consisting of Arcana Heart, Senran Kagura, and Akatsuki Blitzkampf will be DLC. There will be no DLC characters originating from the 4 franchises. Characters Many possible characters make an appearance for their own franchises. As with returning characters, there will be new characters, mostly characters from the RWBY or Senran Kagura series. As mentioned above, There will be no DLC characters that comes from BlazBlue,Persona 4 Arena,Under-Night In-Birth and RWBY. BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge (Cross Tag Battle).png|Ragna the Bloodedge Jin Kisaragi (Cross Tag Battle).png|Jin Kisaragi Noel Vermillion.png|Noel Vermillion Rachel Alucard (Cross Tag Battle).png|Rachel Alucard Iron Tager.png|Iron Tager Nu-13.png|Nu-13 Hazama Honoka.png|Hazama Makoto Nanaya.png|Makoto Nanaya 1200px-BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Platinum_the_Trinity_Main.png|Platinum the Trinity Jubei.png|Jubei Azrael.png|Azrael Hakumen.png|Hakumen Izayoi.png|Izayoi Mai Natsume.png|Mai Natsume Taokaka.png|Taokaka Celica A. Mercury (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork2).png|Celica A. Mercury Kagura Mutsuki.png|Kagura Mutsuki Carl Clover (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Carl Clover Naoto Kurogane.png|Naoto Kurogane 1200px-BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Es_Main.png|Es Hibiki Kohaku.png|Hibiki Kohaku Susanoo (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Susanoo 1200px-BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Nine the Phantom Main.png|Nine the Phantom Valkenhayn R. Hellsing (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Valkenhayne R. Hellsing Relius Clover.png|Relius Clover Litchi Faye-Ling (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Litchi Fei-Ling Kokonoe Mercury.png|Kokonoe Mercury Bullet.png|Bullet Bang shishigami.png|Bang Shishigami ArakuneKOF.png|Arakune Persona 4 Arena/Ultimax Yu Narukami (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yu Narukami Yosuke Hanamura.png|Yosuke Hanamura Chie Satonaka (Cross Tag Battle).png|Chie Satonaka Yukiko Amagi.png|Yukiko Amagi Teddie.png|Teddie Kanji Tatsumi.png|Kanji Tatsumi Naoto Shirogane.png|Naoto Shirogane Aigis.png|Aigis Mitsuru Kirijo (Cross Tag Battle).png|Mitusru Kirijo Akihiko Sanada.png|Akihiko Sanada Labrys (Cross Tag Battle).png|Labrys Rise Kujikawa.png|Rise Kujikawa 350px-P4U2_Yukari_Portrait.png|Yukari Takeba P4AU Junpei Iori.png|Junpei Iori 350px-P4U2_Ken_Portrait.png|Ken Amada and Koromaru Sho Minazuki.png|Sho Minazuki Tohru Adachi (Cross Tag Battle).png|Tohru Adachi P4A Elizabeth Render.png|Elizabeth Margaret (P4A).png|Margaret P4AU Marie.png|Marie Under-Night In-Birth Hyde Kido.png|Hyde Linne.png|Linne Waldstein.png|Waldstein Gordeau the Harvester.png|Gordeau Vatista.png|Vatista Orie Ballardiae.png|Orie Carmine Prime.png|Carmine Yuzuriha Sougetsu.png|Yuzuriha Seth The Assassin.png|Seth Erika Wagner.png|Wagner Mika Returna.png|Mika Phonon the Chermeti.png|Phonon Profile-nanase.png|Nanase Bloody Chaos.png|Chaos Enkidu.png|Enkidu Hilda the Paradox (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Hilda Profile-byakuya.png|Byakuya Londrekia Light.png|Londrekia Merkava.png|Merkava RWBY Ruby Rose (Cross Tag Battle).png|Ruby Rose BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle - Weiss Schnee.png|Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna (Cross Tag Battle).png|Blake Belladonna BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle - Yang Xiao Long.png|Yang Xiao Long Jaune Arc.png|Jaune Arc Nora Valkyrie (Amity Arena).png|Nora Valkyrie Pyrrha Nikos (Amity Arena).png|Pyrrha Nikos Lie Ren (Amity Arena).png|Lie Ren Sun Wukong (Amity Arena).png|Sun Wukong Neptune_RWBY.png|Neptune Vasilias Penny_Polentina_Amity_Arena.png|Penny Polendina Qrow Branwen (Amity Arena).png|Qrow Branwen Ilia_Amitola_render (1).png|Ilia Amitola Roman Torchwick (Amity Arena).png|Roman Torchwick Neo Politan.png|Neopolitan Mercury_Black_RWBY.png|Mercury Black Emerald_Amity_Arena.png|Emerald Sustrai Adam Taurus (Amity Arena).png|Adam Taurus Cinder Fall.png|Cinder Fall Undesired Fates 1 Heart Aino (Cross Tag Battle).png|Heart Aino (From Arcana Heart) BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Yumi_Main.png|Yumi (From Senran Kagura) Akatsuki (Cross Tag Battle).png|Akatsuki (From Akatsuki Blitzkampf) Blitztank (Cross Tag Battle).png|Blitztank (From Akatsuki Blitzkampf) Undesired Fates 2 Senran Kagura 2 Deep Crimson for Asuka.png|Asuka (From Senran Kagura) Yagyu DC Render.png|Yagyu (From Senran Kagura) Scharlachrot.png|Sharlachrot (From Arcana Heart) Eltnum.png|Eltnum (From Melty Blood) Kirito.png|Kirito (From Sword Art Online) Sword Art Online Asuna Yuuki Hyper Accion HD Render.png|Asuna (From Sword Art Online) Undesired Fates Climax Fiona Mayfield.png|Fiona Mayfield (From Arcana Heart) Daidoji_DC_Render.png|Daidouji (From Senran Kagura) Date_Masamune_Anime.png|Date Masasune (From Sengoku Basara) Archer Emiya.png|Archer (From FATE/Stay Night) Saber 2.png|Saber (From FATE/Stay Night) Yorha2Bsmashrender.png|2B (From NiER: Automata) 9SKOFB.png|9S (From NiER Automata) Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Arc System Works